Video Chat
by celestialdescendant
Summary: Miyuki's eyes narrowed slightly, and he wondered if being jealous of a bunny is rational.


**NOTE:**

**This is sort of a Science!AU of some sort :)) What you will need to know basically is that Seidou is like this research and inventing corporation and Sawamura is a field biologist here (along with Kuramochi and Isashiki). Miyuki, meanwhile, is a lab worker (think lab technician possibly?) (think molecular biology specialty). I hope to one day get to write more on this AU just for the hell of it.**

**This was my entry for the first day of MiSawa Week (last week weee). The prompts were mutual pining or celebration and I thought, 'hey, why not?'**

_» SugoiMuraEijun01 is inviting you to a Video Chat_

Miyuki blinked in surprise. Was the lack of sleep getting to him? It's only nine in the evening though, so it couldn't possibly be.

It really is Eijun.

Miyuki nearly clicked the Accept button instantly. It's been five weeks since Sawamura and the other field researchers left for this apparently "once-in-a-lifetime assignment set in several countries in different parts of the globe and they only picked the most amazing go!"

("You'll just be assisting the head researchers, Bakamura! Jun-san and I will be going too!"

"Yeah but remember that I was asked first before you senp— ITAII! I AM TERRIBLY SORRY KURAMOCHI-DONO SO PLEASE LET GO OF MY HEAD!")

Five weeks done, three more to go.

Miyuki let the notification for a few seconds before finally clicking the Accept button. The screen loaded for a few seconds before it suddenly lit up.

A brown bunny stared back at him.

The smile fell from Miyuki's face.

Sawamura's laugh suddenly rang from the speakers and the bunny was moved out of the way for the brunette to appear on the screen, the usual sunny smile on his face. Miyuki's face remained blank (he was not amused, not at all) but his chest clenched seeing Sawamura once more.

_Oh_, Miyuki thought absentmindedly,_ he got a tan_.

"How'd you like my new pet, Miyuki?"

"That's Miyuki-senpai, you idiot." the molecular biologist corrected. "And what do you mean new pet? Did you steal him?" Sawamura sat back, smiling down at the bunny comfortably placed in his arms.

From what Miyuki could see in the background, Sawamura was in a tent, and it was bright where he was at.

"He's actually a stow-away. His species is indigenous to only this place we were at two weeks ago. We found him just as we arrived in our next destination. We're gonna send the little guy back when we get back next week but at the meantime he's staying with me."

Miyuki froze.

"Next week?" he echoed. Sawamura looked up curiously. "You'll be back by next week? I thought you'll be away for another three weeks."

"Well if you want, we could stay a few extra days…"

"I didn't say that." Miyuki replied, a little too quickly.

Sawamura grinned. "Turns out they didn't expect everything to be going so well so we'll be back by next week! It must be because I'm so amazing!"

"Totally not full of yourself." Miyuki said sarcastically.

"Says the guy who, ever since college, is the most arrogant person everyone in the team knows!" Sawamura snapped. Miyuki chuckled.

"Alright, alright. You got me." Miyuki's expression suddenly turned soft. "Sawamura—"

"Oh, is that Sawamura?"

Miyuki swiveled around in his chair. Standing a few meters away from him were Chris, Tanba, Kanemaru, Furuya, Tetsu, the Kominatos, Nori, and Zono. Haruichi looked to the laptop behind him and brightened up.

"Eijun-kun!"

"Was that Harucchi?" Miyuki heard Sawamura ask excitedly. He swiveled back to face the screen, his expression neutral.

"Yep. Chris-senpai, Tanba-san, Tetsu-san, Ryo-san, Nori, Zono, Furuya, and Kanemaru as well."

"Sweet! I'll go call Kuramochi-senpai and Spitz-senpai so we can all share our Internet time!" Before he could react, Sawamura left the screen, with his bunny also, to call out his co-researchers.

"Has he been online long?" Haruichi asked, quickly approaching Miyuki. Everyone else followed closeky behind.

"Nah, we practically just started." Miyuki replied. He calmed his inner self.

Chill. Sawamura is not yours to keep all by yourself. He's his own person. You're not the only one he misses.

Although the last thought hurts a tiny bit, it does the job and calms him down. He knew Sawamura was a very bright person and people gravitate toward him unconsciously. He knew also that Sawamura cares deeply for his friends and nearly nothing comes first before them.

("I want you to know, Miyuki, that if I had to choose between comforting a friend like Haruichi for whatever reason or spend an afternoon with you, I'd pick the former.")

Almost just as quickly as he left, Sawamura appeared on the screen with Kuramochi and Jun (and yeah, also the bunny), bright expressions on their faces. _So they all got tan_, Miyuki observed.

"Yooo!"

"Did you miss us? Hyahaha!"

"No we didn't, actually." Ryosuke said, usual smile on his face. Miyuki noticed Ryosuke's shoulders were lax though when the three appeared on the screen. "It was so nice without all the noise from you people. Go on extended trips more."

"Ouch." Kuramochi deadpanned.

"That really hurt." Jun put a hand to his chest, serious expression on his face.

"Then we, and my cute bunny, will be logging out now." Sawamura pouted, hugging the brown mammal close to his chest.

Miyuki's eyes narrowed slightly, and he wondered if being jealous of a bunny is rational.

Sawamura smiled when the fiend (resorting to insults now, Miyuki?) licked his hand. Then he went and scratched the back of his ears.

It's rational. Most likely.

"Oh, a bunny!" Haruichi said excitedly.

"That is cute." Tetsu nodded, leaning closer to the screen to inspect it.

"We have so much to tell you guys!" Kuramochi said excitedly.

"Wait until you guys see the pictures we took of Kuramochi and Sawamura with the dolphins!" Jun laughed. "They were squealing so much and acting like little kids when sensei said we'll be seeing a pod soon!"

"Haven't you guys seen many dolphins already?" Kawakami asked curiously.

"They're still a treat to see!" Kuramochi retorted, glaring at Jun, ears a light pink shade. "Oh and like you didn't fangirl over the wild giant pandas!"

"You said you wouldn't mention that ever!"

"Payback!" Kuramochi turned to the screen, evil smirk in place. "We also have pictures of Jun-san with these monkeys-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Jun practically tackled, Kuramochi to get him to shut up. Sawamura, ironically, just staying at the side, watching calmly as his two senpais fought off-screen, somehow getting a carrot stick and feeding his bunny.

Miyuki made a mental note to research about animal (bunnies, especially) rights later when he gets home from the lab.

Sawamura turned to the screen, a calm expression on his face as he said "They were checking Spitz-senpai for bugs."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SPITZ?!"

"Seriously?" Zono chuckled. "I'd love to see that."

"Send me a copy of that too." Ryosuke smirked.

"Ditto." Tetsh nodded, holding his chin in thought.

"Oraa! You're dead, Bakamura!"

"I have a bunny!" Sawamura said quickly. "At least let me put him down before you tackle me!"

Ten minutes of catching later, they finally bid good bye to each other when the fielders had to go. ("We're going to scuba diving at this amazing pool!") Another minute or so later, Miyuki was once again alone in the laboratory common room.

He was about to log-out when he received a notification.

_» SugoiMuraEijun01 is inviting you to a Video Chat_  
>"Please answer, Kazuya!"<p>

His heart quickened a bit and he clicked on the Accept button the second time that night.

Sawamura's smiling face is the first thing that appears as soon as he accepts it.

"Yay! I managed to catch up to you still!" Sawamura cheered silently.

"Well?" Miyuki prompted. "Don't you have–"

"I'm sorry." Sawamura apologized, surprising Miyuki. "I didn't expect you to be in the Common Room where anyone can just walk in. I miscalculated and thought it was already ten there so I thought you were at home."

"Okay." He thought I was at home? "You wanted to talk to me in private?"

"Duh." Sawamura said. "I missed you, Bakazuya. I wanted to see and talk to you."

Miyuki felt his heart clench.

("Friends come first before anything else!")

"But when I heard Harucchi, I got distracted because I suddenly missed everyone. Kuramochi-senpai and Jun-senpai also missed everyone so I thought that maybe they would also love to see everyone again."

("But just because I prioritize my friends before you doesn't mean you mean less to me! I mean, come on, what kind of human would I be if I go out being happy with someone who means a lot to me when a friend needs me?")

Sawamura didn't stop talking. "But then it went on for forever until we had to go back to our job and I was frustrated because I couldn't tell you what I intended to from the start!"

("Yeah, you mean a lot to me, Miyuki-teme.")

"Well," Miyuki felt a small smirk forming, "what did you want to tell me?" Sawamura grinned.

"I miss you."

The sincerity in his voice made Miyuki feel his throat constrict.

"I miss you _so _much." Sawamura's eyes have always been Miyuki's favorite physical feature of him – always so bright and expressive. "I have thought of you every day these past few weeks. I really cannot wait to be with you again next week."

_I miss you too. _Miyuki wanted to say. _It's been the longest five weeks of my life without you_.

"What time is your flight back?" Miyuki asked. "I have the week off next week so I'll pick you, Kuramochi, and Jun-san from the airport."

Sawamura smiled. (It's a good thing he understands your inability to express your feelings into words). "We'll be back on Monday, 5AM in the morning. You sure you can give up your precious sleeping time for us?"

"On second thought, maybe you guys should just walk from the airport instead."

Sawamura laughed full of knowing, and full of life. "I'll see you then, Kazuya."

"We'll see."_ I will do anything to see you again as soon as possible_.

**OMAKE**:

The next day, Miyuki opened his laptop and checked his email.

_» You have 1 unread message from kuramochiyouichi .jp_

Raising a brow, he clicked on it. The first thing to appear was a picture of Sawamura with the (godforsaken) bunny of his. He was sitting down against a tree, holding it in his arms. The smile on his face shows he is happy and content with where he is.

Miyuki thought back to the first time he saw that look. They were just lazing around in Miyuki's room, the field research lying sitting on the bed, Miyuki's head resting on his lap. Sawamura was combing his hands gently through Miyuki's hair, conversing in hushed whispers.

Miyuki scrolled down and saw a message underneath.

_Hey Miyuki~! Thought you might like this picture of our precious Ei-chan~! Photo taken by yours truly; I am getting better at taking pictures, no? Hyahaha! See you in a few days!_

_Kuramochi Youichi_

_P.S. He named his bunny _Kazu-chan_. Thought you might have wanted to know~! ;D_

Against his will, he felt himself smile. He took one look at the picture again.

He did need a new wallpaper for his phone.

**/Have mercy on my soul**


End file.
